Argylle
Once the largest and most belligerent of the six city-states, Argylle became the capital of Ainsleigh when the country united 1200 years ago. For centuries it was the largest urban center in the country, and people flocked to it from all over. It was the shining star of the nation, the crossroads of power and commerce. Even the military moved there, as it's central location made it easier to move forces and send forces to the outlying cities. Unfortunately, times change. As the world grew and international trade exploded, cities like Pembroke and Newport surpassed Argylle. No longer the economic center of the nation, and with Caerwys maintaining a firm grip on the country's cultural endeavors, the city had to content itself with just political and military relevance. Even that last has begun to fade in recent years, as the military has faced budget cuts and downsizing for decades. While it may be past its prime, the city itself is still worth visiting. It has a small, but modern, downtown district, complete with skyscrapers, bars, and plenty of shopping. The historical district contains many of the old palaces and manors from Argylle's heyday. Notable Landmarks *'The Palace Square' **A large square bordered by three of the largest tourist attractions in all of Argylle. Built at the highest point in Argylle, the square is entered from the south. To the north is the Royal Castle, to the east is the the temple of Reshiram, and the west contains the Temple of Zekrom. The center of the square is dominated by a large fountain that depicts the original four champions and their struggle against the generic evil. *'The Royal Palace' **A large, three floored palace with a courtyard and two side-wings. Primarily built of pale beige bricks, it maintains it's neutrality by accessorizing with both black and white marble. The royal family lives here, and the local government of Argylle works in the East wing. The palace is often host to ceremonies, state dinners, and other official gatherings. The Pilgrimage officially starts in it's courtyard, though the crowds dictate that most people watch the ceremony form out in the Square. *'The Temples of Reshiram and Zekrom' **Twin temples flanking either side of the palace square. Mirror images of one another, the temple of Zekrom is made of black marble and staffed by attendants in white robes. The temple of Reshiram is the opposite, boasting white marble and black-robed attendants. Though very few believe in the ancient ways anymore, the temples remain popular destinations for tourists, students on field trips, and anyone with an appreciation for history. *'The Capitol Building' **Located downtown, the capitol building was moved after the government outgrew its old environs in the Royal Palace. Now situated in a modern skyscaper, this building contains the federal government and court system. *'The National Prison' **Situated a 30 minute drive from the downtown, away from the highways and suburban sprawl. While the crime rate is low in Ainsliegh, and each town has their own local jails, those people that are convicted of committing major offenses are all sent here. *'Fort Maier' **One of only two military installations in the country, Fort Maier is located to the north of the city and houses the nation's constantly shrinking army. Category:Locations Category:Towns